tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
You Should've Stayed Away
"You Should've Stayed Away" (stylized as You Should've StΔyed ΔwΔy) is the 28th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Training continues within the Mokusetsu. After a 6-day timeskip, it's August 17th as the crew begins to leave Eterna City to go to Floaroma Town, Sinnoh, in order to retrieve Fushigi. Ash and Dawn have another pleasant conversation, where Ash assures Dawn that the two of them will bring back many beloved traditions of the Pokémon World once the entire mission is over and the world is back to normal. In Floaroma Town, they're approached by enemies. It's two people, who turn out to be Annie and Oakley. Dawn immediately recognized them as the two who killed her mom and took part in the burning of her house, all on her birthday. This angers Ash as he and the others are ready to fight. However, Alain senses someone else present with them. Someone else makes themselves seen. It's Zero, an Electric Manipulator. It's decided that Barry and Ash will fight him, with Barry testing out his Electric Manipulation in his first battle with it, while Zoey will fight Oakley and Alain will fight Annie. Barry has used Thundercall, which, for the next 30 minutes, will make all Electric Manipulators in the area even faster. The fight gets interrupted soon, as yet another enemy approaches... it's none other than Paul, who has finally appeared for his first official fight against the Mokusetsu. Switching up, Ash fights Zero on his own, while Barry fights Paul. Barry still can't land a single hit on Paul. Snow then begins to fall, which is Paul using Black Winter, which can combine with Thundercall to make a snowstorm. The snow will make every single person besides Paul move much slower. Alain is notably doing worse against Annie than he usually does. He gets caught in Annie's 80% move, I Just Want to Talk. She doesn't attempt to kill him here, only trying to tempt Alain to stop resisting them. He refuses and she releases the move as fighting continues. Angrily, Barry asks Paul why he betrayed them. Paul responds that he never needed friends, just strength. He says the whole thing was a ploy to get him more intel to help the Tekiyoku. Barry doesn't believe that Paul never liked him and Zoey as his true friends. Paul knocks Barry out, which distracts Zoey. Ash jumps in to save her, as the two of them then take out Zero. Ash then fights Oakley and Zoey fights Paul. Oakley informs Ash that she killed Dawn's mom only because she was bored and likes violence. This deeply angers Ash. Paul defeats Zoey in the meantime, knocking her out as well. Annie also defeats Alain, rendering him immobile. Oakley uses her 80% move, Depraved Dragonfly and pierces Ash with the large spear, followed by throwing him extremely far into the side of a nearby mountain. Ash's body rolls down to a ledge, not moving at all. Kenny and Pikachu run out to help, but Annie knocks them down as well. At this point, Paul is tending to Zero's wounds and Oakley is extremely fatigued from using that 80% move, and absolutely everyone else is knocked out, except for Annie and Dawn. Annie approaches Dawn. She beats Dawn up violently and stabs her in the shoulder with the same knife Oakley killed Dawn's mom with. She then starts choking Dawn and brings the knife down to fatally stab her once and for all..... .... .... .... There's additional Information about the episode plot, but only read it if you've seen / read the episode. To proceed, click here. Debuts * Zero Trivia * Taking up almost 21 minutes, this fight is the longest one shown in one episode up to this point. * This is the first time Alain has been defeated in a battle in the series. * There's a large gap between this episode's air date and the next one. That's because after this episode, Nocturnal Jay single-handedly made this wiki from scratch! Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes